


Three in a crowd

by 10k_au



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au
Summary: Male reader falls in love with not one, but two of the members of Operation bitemark.





	

A lot of things changed when the apocalypse came. A lot of things that you had never imagined happening crept into your experiences and you had to build a new understanding of how the world worked. But the thing that knocked you for six was when you fell in love. Because you didn’t fall in love like you normally did. It wasn’t with a woman.

No, this isn’t a coming out story. Well… It sort of is, but that isn’t solely what it is. You didn’t fall in love with a man either, you fell in love with both, a couple.

When you first saw them, It hit you like a tonne of bricks. Normally you don’t go for all of that romantic shit, love at first sight and all that. But this was exactly what it was. You saw them fighting together down the road from where you had pulled up in my truck. They were back to back, him with a gun lifted to shoulder height, picking of zombies close range with a gun that was made for something entirely different. She was holding nothing but a knife, a small one at that. It took them only a matter of minutes to deal with two dozen zs and by the time they were done, you were smitten.

You didn’t even have to work up the courage to go and speak to them. Your feet carried you towards them without your say so, something stronger than fate pulling you over. Your first words were less than classy or courteous. You simply, for some reason, came out with;

“Hi, sorry.. Do you know a place where I can get a spare tire?”

You were greeted with a matching pair of confused looks, as though you’d stumbled out of a dragon’s anus and started speaking Cantonese. Finally the male lifted his gun up and over his shoulder to rest on his back and raised his eyebrows.

“It’s the apocalypse, if you hadn’t realised… nowhere is going to charge you for a tire.” He let out a little chuckle and the girl laughed along as well. You shook your head and frowned, of course. You’d almost forgotten what state the world is in, these two brightened it up and shook it around and now nothing felt the same.

“Yeah, that escaped me for a moment.” you gave them a smile, told them your name, and got theirs in return. The girl was called Cassandra, the boy was 10k.

“It’s the amount of zombies that I’m going to kill” He told you with a look of undying pride in his eyes. That steely determination almost automatically sealed the deal for you, you needed them in your life. You weren’t about to let them go, if they were going somewhere, you were going there too.

Things turned out just as you knew they would. A few months down the line you were fighting in a trio, still back to back but now working faster and more efficiently. It was something that still made everything feel rosy and perfect whenever it happened. It was almost romantic, protecting each other to the death. One for all and all for one.

The last Z fell to the ground and 10k butted it in the head with his rifle, just to make sure that it wasn’t going to get back up again. With an excited grin, Cassandra jumped up to give you the tightest hug, her head fitting snug against your chest for a moment before she pulled away and planted a kiss on your lips. You put a finger under her chin to tip it up and kiss her again and 10k made a noise in the back of his throat.

“Feeling a little left out here, y/n” He muttered, pacing the few steps to close the gap between you. You smirked and let go of cassandra, pulling him down from his height to give him a long drawn out kiss, your lips cold and numb against his. Your body reacted, and you made a small growl in your chest. If only you were all somewhere warm, that way you could take out your tension on them. Something that you’d all enjoy.

“You know, you’re getting better..” Cassandra nodded to the machete that you were holding tight in your grasp. Blood made it slick and you squeezed it, scared that the metal handle was going to betray you one of these days.

“Well thank you” you mutter sarcastically, “It’s nice to know that i’m not up to your standards.”

“Oh come on” She grinned. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

Of course you did. That was a part of the reason that this relationship worked so well. You all tore chunks out of each other, but it was always done in good humour and dripping with love. You shook your head with a smile and slid the machete into your belt after you’d whipped the gore off of the blade. 

You turned as the others did, making your way back to the truck, the one that you’d turned up in all those weeks ago, and the one that you all shared as transport and a home now. Your hand darted out and slipped into 10k’s, he held it tight, his fingers interlacing with yours. You loved holding his hand, both of their hands, you could feel their heartbeats in their wrists and you were as close as you could get without your palms being spliced into one. 

“Come on guys!” Cassandra grabs where your hands are joined and pulls both hands towards her as she half skips back towards the truck. You love her enthusiasm. God you love everything about her. Everything about both of them.

She pulls you both into the truck and into the warm. You passed her a blanket to wrap around her shoulders and watched her get comfortable. Her dark hair spilled down over her shoulders, and 10k brushed it back and behind her ear. He kissed her softly, and you reached out, running a hand through his hair, loving the way his eyelashes fluttered gently out of pleasure. 

The only thing you enjoyed more than kissing them yourself, was watching them kiss each other. There was something so beautiful about it. His hand went under the blanket and to her waist. You leaned in closer and your nose traced a line across his cheek. He turned, his lips meeting yours hungrily. Oh god. You wanted them so bad. But it would be inconvienient in this small space. With a groan you pull away, gasping as Cassandra’s hand comes to a rest on your thigh next to the bulge in your jeans. 

“As much as I want to, my beautiful warriors… perhaps we should wait until we’re somewhere more comfortable.. somewhere we can be more” You pause. “Inclusive.” An eyebrow wriggle wins you a chuckle from the both of them and you move to get comfortable, pulling 10k into your side and kissing his temple. Cassandra climbed over to lay across both of your laps and 10k traced patterns on her arm as you stroked her hair softly. 

“I love you two.” 

“I love you two too.” 

“We really need a better way of saying that.” 

“I love you two as well”


End file.
